Wireless communication systems exchange user data for User Equipment (UEs) to provide various data communication services. The UEs may be phones, computers, media players, intelligent machines, and the like. The data communication services might be audio or video calling, data messaging, media streaming, video conferencing, machine-to-machine data transfers, Internet access, or some other computerized information service. Wireless communication systems use wireless base stations to extend the range of their communication services and enable user mobility.
The wireless base stations may include radio frequency (RF) circuitry and processing systems capable of transmitting and receiving data. Some wireless base stations may transmit and receive data over multiple frequency bands. The use of multiple frequency bands permits a wireless service provider to communicate information to the UEs over a greater overall frequency band. However, because the frequencies often span over different ranges within the wireless spectrum, noise and interference may occur between the multiple frequencies. For example, a wireless signal is transmitted over a main beam, but the wireless signal radiates, which forms upper sideobes, lower sidelobes, and backlobes. The upper sidelobes are the main source of network interference. The signal of the upper sidelobes may be suppressed to reduce network interference. The level or amount of suppression is known as upper sidelobe suppression (USLS).
A wireless communication system may also employ Carrier Aggregation (CA). CA allows communication networks to use multiple resource blocks simultaneously for a UE. A UE uses CA to increase data throughput and transmission speeds to a wireless base station. Wireless communication systems can aggregate carriers over various frequency bands using Intra-Band Contiguous CA, Intra-Band Non-Contiguous CA, and Inter-Band CA. Intra-Band Contiguous CA uses component carriers that are in the same frequency band and are adjacent to each other. Intra-Band Non-Contiguous CA uses component carriers that are in the same frequency band but are not adjacent to each other. Inter-Band CA uses component carriers that are in different frequency bands. CA configurations for UEs may include a Primary Component Carrier (PCC) to exchange control and signaling data and one or more Secondary Component Carriers (SCCs) to exchange additional user data between the UE and the wireless base station.
Overview
Examples disclosed herein provide a system, method, hardware, and software to optimize traffic management on a multi-band wireless base station. The wireless base station determines Upper Side Lobe Suppression (USLS) levels and network loads on the frequency bands. The wireless base station receives a request from a User Equipment (UE) for attachment. When the network loads on the frequency bands exceed corresponding network thresholds, then the wireless base station selects one of the frequency bands having a best one of the USLS levels, and attaches the UE to the selected one of the frequency bands.